


Варианты заблуждений

by ko_ri_sa



Series: Цветочная компания "Момиджи" [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Еще один способ встречи горы и Магомета





	Варианты заблуждений

Когда на периферии его зрения что-то вспыхнуло, и раздался взрыв, Закари Фойер, пять лет и бесчисленное количество жизней назад откликавшийся на имя Зойсайт, действовал на чистых рефлексах: поднять щиты на максимум, воспользоваться ближайшим укрытием, определить вид и источник угрозы, далее действовать по обстоятельствам. Поднятый щит смахнул на пол бумаги, которые Закари просматривал до этого, массивный стол красного дерева стал его укрытием, но, поскольку в нужном направлении не было окон, источник угрозы так и остался неопределенным:. Впрочем, практически сразу стало ясно, что никакого взрыва не было: просто человеческие органы чувств Закари таким образом передали ему информацию, которая была предназначена для гораздо более изощренного восприятия. В пользу этого предположения говорило и то, что окна в комнате не пострадали от взрывной волны, а из-за двери в приемную не раздалось ни одного панического вопля.   
Если Закари и ненавидел что-то в данный период своей жизни, так это чувствовать себя слабым, поэтому из-за стола поднялся уже не Закари, но Зойсайт – злой и готовый бить первым при любых, самых призрачных проявлениях угрозы, причем самым жестоким способом. Он распахнул свое восприятие до предела, пытаясь определить источник вспышки, и услышал, как где-то вдалеке нарастает полу-стон, полу-песнь, постепенно набирая громкость и силу. Очень скоро мелодия стала настолько громкой, что Зойсайту пришлось закрыться щитами и понизить порог восприятия настолько, что он практически уподобился обычным смертным.   
\- Шеф? – в кабинет осторожно заглянул секретарь, и Зойсайт заставил себя выпрямиться из защитной стойки. – Все в порядке? Я слышал какой-то шум…  
Секретарь старательно отводил взгляд от разбросанных по ковру бумаг и отброшенного в сторону кресла. Впрочем, Зойсайт полагал, что и вид взъерошенного шефа, свирепо глядевшего куда-то в угол, был для Алекса в новинку.  
\- Предложенный нам контракт никуда не годится, я немного… разочарован этим, - к удивлению самого Зойсайта, его голос звучал спокойно, и секретарь с готовностью кивнул, принимая это глупое объяснение.  
\- В приемной все в порядке? – Зойсайт был уверен, что обычные люди ничего не заметили, но на всякий случай в этом стоило убедиться. Подтверждая его догадку, секретарь пожал плечами:  
\- Все тихо, шеф, - после чего был отпущен на рабочее место.  
Музыка же продолжала звучать, приглушенная щитами, но не исчезнувшая до конца.  
***  
Три дня спустя Зойсайт был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы взорваться: постоянно звучащая мелодия просто ввинчивалась в уши даже под всеми возможными защитами, а выяснить ее источник и природу не представлялось возможным, следовательно, не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы как-либо убрать этот сводящий с ума звук. Стоило отвлечься, как звук набирал силу, потом начинало казаться, что на мелодию накладывается хор, выпевающий торжественно и призывно, а если вслушаться, то создавалось впечатление, что можно различить даже отдельные знакомые слова… Мелодия зачаровывала, лишала сил, воли, желания что-либо делать. Хотелось отдаться на волю звуков, почувствовать силу выплетаемых голосами слов, понять смысл песни, и раствориться в ее гармонии.   
Ночи не приносили отдыха. С периодичностью, наводящей на тревожные мысли, Зойсайту снилось одно и то же: фигура, детали которой скрывала тень, протягивала к нему руку, меч падал из чьих-то ослабевших пальцев, что-то говорил ему высокий темноволосый юноша, печально глядя в небо, и его плащ, подхваченный порывом ветра, больно бил Зойсайта в лицо. Он просыпался, тяжело дыша, весь в поту, какое-то время бродил по квартире, как сомнамбула, пил аспирин, надеясь заглушить непрекращающуюся головную боль, ложился спать, и все повторялось снова: фигура, меч, юноша… Поскольку видеть эти сны он начал после того, как зазвучала музыка, Зойсайт был склонен предположить наличие связи между ними.   
Чего-чего, а терять способность ясно мыслить Зойсайт не хотел и отдал бы что угодно за четверть часа благословенной абсолютной тишины… В конце концов, все это время ему необходимо было еще и работать: просматривать контракты и договора с поставщиками и клиентами, принимать решения, отдавать распоряжения – приближалось Рождество, и количество заказов начало увеличиваться. Совсем скоро у них не останется ни одной свободной минуты, ни одного свободного человека и снова придется, как в прошлые годы, подключать к доставке желающих подзаработать студентов…   
***  
В этот день офис встретил его звенящим напряженным молчанием: секретарь и два его помощника сжались на своих местах, испуганно глядя на него. Картина была настолько… неестественной, что Зойсайту показалось, будто он с разбегу влетел в стеклянную стену, на мгновение выбившую из него дух.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он, мысленно готовясь к худшему: очередной наезд какого-то новичка, возомнившего себя королем преступности их района? Внеплановая проверка налоговой? Крушение самолета с партией растений? Подстава со стороны одного из субподрядчиков? – Не молчим!  
\- Шеф, - поднялся с места побледневший секретарь. – В кабинете…  
Что-что, а встречать опасность лицом к лицу Зойсайт умел: сверкнув глазами на бледных менеджеров, он проследовал к двери кабинета, рывком открыл ее и вошел внутрь решительным шагом уверенного в своих силах человека.  
В кабинете было пусто.  
\- Алекс! – громыхнул он. – Как это понимать?  
\- Шеф, - секретарь мгновенно материализовался рядом, молитвенно сложил ладони у груди и судорожно задергал бровями, явно о чем-то сигнализируя. Зойсайт проследил взглядом направление движений бровей секретаря и второй раз за утро почувствовал, как из-под ног уходит почва: секретарь указывал на пустую цветочную вазу на журнальном столике.  
На настенном календаре светилась выделенная красной рамкой тройка - третье декабря. И – пустая ваза?.. Немыслимо. Невозможно. Невообразимо.   
Впрочем, держать удар Зойсайт умел не хуже, чем встречать опасность, особенно если речь шла о том, как он будет выглядеть в глазах подчиненных. Поэтому он лишь проворчал максимально нейтральным тоном:  
\- Я-то думал, случилось что-то действительно серьезное, а тут всего лишь это… - и взмахом руки отпустил облегченно вздохнувшего секретаря, который тут же исчез, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь приемной.  
На большее выдержки Зойсайта не хватило: на дрожащих ногах он добрался до кресла, упал в него и уткнулся лбом в прохладную столешницу. Ах, он болван! Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову, что у него в запасе неограниченное количество времени? С чего он взял, что Кунсайт будет ждать его вечно? Кунсайт - с его силой, возможностями, харизмой, красотой… Да пожелай он нарушить свое одиночество, и от желающих не будет отбоя.   
Зойсайт нащупал в кармане сотовый и нашел нужный номер.  
\- Лоренцо? Это Фойер…  
\- Сегодня никого не было, господин Фойер, - голос владельца кафе звучал озадаченно. – Что мне следует делать?  
\- Я перезвоню, - ответил Зойсайт и прервал звонок.  
Идиот! Да, он может попробовать найти Кунсайта сам, если уж на то пошло, но для этого ему придется снять защиту, а это означает отдать себя на волю песни, все так же волнами накатывающей на него. Песни обещающей, зовущей, подавляющей волю и лишающей всех желаний кроме желания приблизиться к источнику звука, раствориться в нем.   
Впрочем… Зойсайт глубоко вздохнул и опустил щиты, пытаясь ощутить знакомое прохладное дуновение, сопровождающее ментальный след Кунсайта.   
Он пришел в себя от удара по лбу, стоя в углу между шкафом и стеной, с поднятыми руками, упершимися в стену в тщетной попытке раздвинуть неподатливый материал. От осознания того, что он в кои-то веки полностью и незаметно для себя потерял над собой контроль, Зойсайт мгновенно покрылся холодным потом. Давным-давно в него накрепко вложили понимание того простого факта, что потеря контроля над Огнем, составляющим его вторую сущность, ни чем хорошим окончиться не может по определению, а от потери контроля над собой до потери контроля над Стихией – один малюсенький шажок.   
Что вообще происходит?  
На телефоне запищал зуммер вызова от секретаря.  
\- Шеф, - простонал Алекс, – у нас тут форс-мажор… Саймон заболел!  
***  
\- Лесли получает товар, - объяснял он Зойсайту пару минут спустя, – это до завтра: там ведь еще сортировка и распределение по филиалам; О’Гилви улетел в Лиссабон, там крупный оформительский заказ; Мойра во Франции, вернется только завтра ночью; Генри расписывает балкон в Портвине, а Саманта в Дублине. Шеф, мне некого туда отправить!  
\- Придумай что-нибудь, Алекс, - сухо ответил тот: думать еще об одной рабочей накладке ему совершенно не хотелось. – В конце концов, это одна из твоих обязанностей. Есть совместители, да и наверняка найдется пара свободных студентов, которые не откажутся совершить путешествие за наш счет.  
\- Non, non, - замахал руками секретарь. – Мы этот заказ выгрызли у двух конкурентов, Лесли лично летала выбирать саженцы и договариваться насчет необходимых сроков цветения. Доверить этих красавиц какому-то студенту я просто не могу: меня разорвут на мельчайшие клочки!.. Шеф, у вас же, кажется, есть виза, - он опасливо покосился на нахмурившегося Зойсайта.   
\- Если ты не забыл, я не люблю уезжать из страны, - тот раздраженно забарабанил пальцами по столу, поняв, к чему клонит Алекс.   
– Шеф, нам не простят этот заказ! – Алекс почти не наигранно упал на колени и воззрился на Закари снизу вверх из-за стола большими печальными глазами, - Там огромная неустойка! Я полетел бы сам, но, вы же знаете – моя боязнь высоты убьет меня быстрее, чем это сделает Лесли про виде погибших орхидей, хоть и гораздо менее мучительно, я подозреваю...  
Непрекращающаяся вот уже три дня головная боль, накапливающаяся усталость от невозможности выспаться, зомбирующая музыка, продолжающий стоять на коленях Алекс, который начал к тому же тихо поскуливать для усиления эффекта, не пришедший букет, пропавший Кунсайт… Зойсайт почувствовал, как у него изнутри рвется громкий протестующий крик.  
\- Хорошо, закажи мне билет, - сдался он, не в последнюю очередь ради того, чтобы отослать секретаря и хоть ненадолго остаться одному. – Туда и сразу обратно, постарайся сделать так, чтобы я вернулся домой как можно быстрее.  
\- Я могу забронировать для вас отель, шеф, - вскакивая и направляясь к двери, предложил Алекс. – Вы могли бы отдохнуть после перелета и заодно посмотреть город. Говорят, в Токио сейчас очень миленько.  
\- В гробу я видал Токио, - проворчал Зойсайт и повысил голос, чтобы точно быть услышанным. – Никаких ночевок: туда и обратно!   
\- Сделаю в лучшем виде! – донеслось из-за двери.  
Всего этого было слишком много для одного утра. Зойсайт помассировал виски, с облегчением чувствуя прикосновение прохладных пальцев к горячей коже, и внезапно осознал, что что-то изменилось. Прикрыв глаза, он прислушался: за дверью в приемную бормотал Алекс, договариваясь о билетах, из-за окна доносился привычный городской шум, кондиционер еле слышно шуршал, охлаждая воздух до комфортных 23 градусов…   
«Песня», - внезапно понял он. – «Песни больше нет». Опустив щиты, он убедился, что это почти соответствует действительности: мелодия не ушла полностью, но она была еле слышна где-то вдалеке, на переделе его восприятия: уже не подчиняющая, но дразнящая обещанием чего-то желанного.  
Сосредоточившись, Зойсайт попытался понять, когда именно исчез звук, и внезапно понял, что это произошло именно тогда, когда он согласился на эту поездку. В тот самый момент, когда он открыл рот, признавая свое поражение, песня из мучительной вещи превратилась в нечто иное.   
Глубоко вдохнув, он вновь попытался найти Кунсайта где-то там, во внешнем мире, но не ощутил ничего. Более того, не было слышно и тихого басовитого гудения Джедайта, не щелкали электрические разряды присутствия Нефрита… Будто и не существовало никогда трех его экс-коллег. «Это может быть простым совпадением». – Попытался успокоить себя Зойсайт, но легче ему не стало.   
***  
Шестнадцатичасовой перелет до Нарита нисколько не улучшил его настроения. Зойсайт не был в Токио пять лет – ни разу с момента возрождения. Да, он не ощущал в том направлении никого из… экс-коллег, но вполне возможно, что те просто отсиживались под многочисленными слоями защит, как и он сам до недавнего времени. Кроме того, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов и сейлор-сенши, которые постоянно жили в Токио, и явно не были бы рады вновь встретить его на улицах своего города. Да, он сейчас выглядел совершенно не так, как пять лет назад – узнать его будет трудно; да, обратный рейс всего через восемь часов после прилета: какова вероятность того, что он столкнется с кем-либо из своего прошлого?  
По собственному опыту Зойсайт знал, что как раз таки самые маловероятные события имеют тенденцию сбываться чаще всего.  
Благодаря Алексу, который, стараясь задобрить шефа, выложился при подготовке этого путешествия по полной, таможню Зойсайт прошел без проблем. У входа в аэропорт его уже ждала машина, и спустя два часа миловидная девушка в костюме горничной с поклоном принимала у него контейнер. На этом его задача была выполнена: Зойсайта не интересовало, ни кому именно потребовались три экземпляра редчайшей орхидеи-призрака, ни зачем они заказчику… Его дело – доставить побеги в целости и сохранности и передать представителю заказчика толстый томик инструкции и визитку с телефоном Лесли на случай внезапно возникших трудностей. Покупатель даже не будет знать, что доставку осуществил сам владелец фирмы – ни к чему. Поэтому, получив в документах подпись о получении заказа, Зойсайт откланялся и ушел.  
Дом заказчика находился далеко за городом, поэтому какое-то время ему пришлось ждать такси. В любом случае, до обратного рейса оставалось еще больше пяти часов, так что вставал вопрос времяпрепровождения. В целях безопасности это время вполне можно было бы провести в аэропорту, но, подчиняясь какому-то непонятному импульсу, Зойсайт попросил водителя отвезти его в парк Шибуя.  
***  
В парке было тихо и малолюдно. Впрочем, это было неудивительно – в декабре не так уж много людей любит проводить свободное время в парках, да и день был будний. С момента его последнего появления здесь ничего не изменилось, Зойсайт бродил по аллеям, пинал одинокие листья, попадающиеся ему на дорожках, вдыхал влажный, пахнущий мокрой землей воздух и чувствовал необычное умиротворение. И когда его окликнули – его настоящим именем – он спокойно обернулся, лишь потом осознав, что услышал.  
На боковой аллее стоял Джедайт. С аккуратно уложенной короткой стрижкой, в костюме и классическом коротком пальто он был неузнаваем, напоминая, скорее, бизнесмена, решившего прогуляться на свежем воздухе во время обеденного перерыва. Только его глаза остались прежними: светло-голубые, холодные, с ярко выделяющимся на фоне бледной радужки зрачком.   
Джедайт склонил голову в приветствии и поднял руки, показывая, что они пусты. Только после этого Зойсайт выпрямился из защитной стойки, которую принял незаметно для самого себя, повинуясь рефлексам.  
\- Прошу прощения, если вторгся на твою территорию, - вежливо кивнул он, не сводя, впрочем, взгляда с Джедайта, так и стоящего с поднятыми руками. – Я не почувствовал твоего присутствия здесь. Через несколько часов я покину город, обещаю.  
Джедайт медленно повел рукой в успокаивающем жесте, двигаясь подчеркнуто расслабленно, явно стараясь показать, что его жесты не несут угрозы.  
\- Это не мой город, - спокойно ответил он. – Наша встреча абсолютно случайна – я тоже здесь проездом.  
«В таком случае, мог бы и не обращать на себя моего внимания», - подумал Зойсайт раздраженно, и увидел, как Джедайт насмешливо поджал губы, показывая, что ход его мыслей вполне понятен.  
\- Полный комплект, - раздался недовольный голос сбоку, и Зойсайт крутнулся на каблуках, снова вскидывая руки в защитном жесте.   
К ним шел Нефрит. От того стиляги, каким его помнил Зойсайт, ничего не осталось: джинсы, кожаная куртка, наброшенная на свитер крупной вязки, и высокие ботинки делали его похожим на студента последних курсов какого-нибудь художественного университета.   
\- Охолони, рыжий, - мрачно повел Нефрит плечом, огибая Зойсайта по широкой дуге, и подошел к Джедайту, который молча ему кивнул. – Я не по твою душу, хоть и не воображай, что я что-то забыл.   
\- Что происходит? – Зойсайт, не опуская рук, сместился вбок, чтобы спину ему прикрывали заросли кустарника: хилая защита, но хоть так. – Никогда не поверю, что три лорда Темного королевства могут случайно встретиться в одно время в одном месте.  
\- Просто у нас возникли некоторые… сложные обстоятельства, - Джедайт обозначил движение, и Зойсайту пришлось сместиться еще, чтобы посмотреть, куда тот указывает, не выпуская из поля зрения Джедайта с Нефритом.  
По аллее в их сторону двигались двое мужчин, и, увидев, кто шел впереди, Зойсайт испытал жгучее желание спиной вперед проломиться через кусты и скрыться в любом направлении, лишь бы это увело его как можно дальше отсюда. Он был искренне рад, что с Кунсайтом все в порядке, но форс-мажорная встреча с ним не входила в его планы. Зойсайт дернулся было в сторону, но потом узнал человека, пришедшего с Кунсайтом, и замер.  
На шаг позади Кунсайта спокойно шел Таседо Маск, точнее – Мамору Джиба, послуживший в свое время причиной смерти Зойсайта. Шел и легко улыбался самыми краешками губ, глядя на них – на него - понял Зойсайт. Спокойное выражение лица их врага поразило его до глубины души, но потом Зойсайт перевел взгляд на лицо Кунсайта и понял, что это не самое странное.   
Кунсайт был обеспокоен. На памяти Зойсайта случаи, когда Кунсайт о чем-то всерьез волновался, можно было пересчитать буквально по пальцам – для того у него и были подчиненные, чтобы Первому лорду Темного королевства не приходилось ни о чем беспокоиться. Более того, приглядевшись, Зойсайт увидел, что движения Кунсайта странно замедленны, скованны, будто тот сознательно ограничивал себя, принуждая свое тело двигаться не так, как оно привыкло.  
По спине Зойсайта пробежала струйка пота. Неожиданно для себя самого он вспомнил, сколько раз сам бывал в подобной ситуации: скованные, напряженные движения, страх в глазах… Вот только сам он при этом всегда находился сзади, там, где сейчас шел Джиба. И у него в руках всегда был кинжал, упиравшийся кончиком лезвия в спину впереди идущего…  
Возможно ли, чтобы Кунсайт был заложником? Похоже, Такседо Маск оказался не такой уж простой добычей и смог подобраться к Первому лорду слишком близко и, судя по всему, внезапно - раз тот не успел среагировать на нападение. В этом случае становились понятны слова Джедайта про сложные обстоятельства: сам Зойсайт охарактеризовал бы положение несколько другими – нецензурными - словами.   
\- Джед, ты только посмотри на него – похоже, у нас проблемы, - донеслось сбоку, и в кои-то веки Зойсайт был готов поддержать Нефрита: да, у них были проблемы, и еще какие.  
\- Нам не стоит подходить ближе, - раздался напряженный голос Кунсайта. – Зойсайт, нам нужно поговорить. Выслушай меня спокойно буквально пару минут.  
Никогда до этого Зойсайт не слышал в голосе своего учителя страха, и это решило дело.  
\- Прикройте меня, - прошипел он, встряхивая руками, пробуждая Огонь, спящий в кончиках его пальцев.   
Джедайт открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Зойсайт уже щелкнул пальцами, активируя каскад отвлекающих и маскирующих заклятий, основной целью которых было скрыть пару мелких, но весьма неприятных для противника поражающих заклинаний, и прыгнул вперед и вбок. Краем глаза он увидел, как метнулись за ним два силуэта, успел порадоваться тому, что коллеги за эти годы не растеряли своих боевых умений, а потом время замедлилось, и окружающее перестало существовать: для него осталась реальной лишь одна цель впереди.   
Когда-то давно Кунсайт сказал, что Зойсайт зацикливается, уходит слишком глубоко в проблему, на какое-то время превращая ее в центр своего существования, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что любую проблему нужно просто решить и идти дальше - к следующей. Не важна красота вопроса, не имеет значения изящность решения: «оставь это Джедайту и Нефриту, ученик: они предлагают варианты, мы же приходим – и разрешаем проблему». Зойсайт сделал большую глупость, забыв это.  
Есть проблемы, которые нужно просто решить. Думать он будет позже, в спокойной обстановке.  
Он успел.   
Пока на дорожке бушевал рукотворный хаос, Зойсайт тенью втиснулся между двумя телами, прильнул защитой к широкой знакомой спине и вытолкнул Кунсайта на безопасное расстояние. И только после выхода из возможной зоны поражения Зойсайт махнул рукой, запуская к цели волну лезвий, что должны были наглядно продемонстрировать врагу всю его ярость. Услышав сзади свист своего оружия и крики, он рассеянно улыбнулся, одновременно аккуратно ощупывая спину Кунсайта в поисках возможных ран. Ему ли не знать, какое коварное оружие – тонкий острый кинжал, способный пробить доспех и пройти сквозь звенья самой мелкой кольчуги, не говоря уж об обычной одежде.  
Повреждений не было.   
\- Тише, Зойсайт, - Кунсайт перехватил его руки и осторожно сжал. – Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Слава богу, - Зойсайт уткнулся лбом в широкую грудь Кунсайта и глубоко вздохнул. – Как вы могли быть так беспечны, чтобы подпустить его так близко?  
\- Хм… - прохладные пальцы прошлись по его щеке, коснулись подбородка и приподняли его голову так, чтобы Зойсайт посмотрел Кунсайту прямо в глаза. – Мне с самого начала не угрожала никакая опасность.  
\- Но… - Зойсайт попытался обернуться и Кунсайт позволил ему это, продолжая удерживать его ладони в своих руках.  
Окружавшая их тишина вновь взорвалась звуками.   
На перекопанном, вздыбившемся дерном газоне скорчился Нефрит, который ругался так страшно, как никогда раньше на памяти Зойсайта. Куртка, свитер и спина его были исполосованы лезвиями, которые – Зойсайт точно был в этом уверен – предназначались вовсе не ему. Тот, кто должен был, по замыслу Зойсайта, лежать сейчас, порубленный в очень мелкую крошку, лежал под Нефритом, прикрытый его телом и что-то бодро рапортовал Джедайту, который заполошно бегал вокруг них, всплескивая руками, с безумной скоростью выплетая что-то исцеляющее.  
\- А, собственно, что здесь происходит? – пробормотал Зойсайт, скорее, сам себе, но был услышан.   
Нефрит повернул в его сторону голову и зашипел:  
\- Только попробуй его отпустить, Кунсайт! Как только ты от него отойдешь, я сверну ему шею!  
\- Не собирался даже, - успокоил его Кунсайт и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, обхватил Зойсайта двумя руками. К его счастью, тот был слишком шокирован происходящим, чтобы протестовать.  
Словно произошедшего было мало, Кунсайт почтительно обратился ко все еще лежащему на земле Мамору:   
\- Вы в порядке, Выше Высочество?  
\- Ва… ше кто? – Зойсайт решил, что ослышался.  
Кунсайт поплотнее притянул его к себе, уткнулся подбородком ему в макушку и продолжил:  
\- Пожалуй, сейчас самое время признаться тебе, что все это, на самом деле, было частью большого плана, предложенного Джедайтом.   
Зойсайт заметил, что при этих словах Джедайт явно втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Видишь ли, мне нужно было познакомить тебя с тем, кого ты ранее знал под именем Такседо Маска, но я боялся, что ты вспомнишь только то, что в последнюю вашу встречу он был нашим врагом и послужил причиной твоей смерти, и не станешь меня слушать. Поэтому, когда Джедайт предположил, что ты можешь помедлить с ударом, если я выступлю в роли щита для Такседо Маска, я согласился. Как мы все уже поняли – я был прав, а он ошибался.   
Кунсайт развернул Зойсайта к себе и очень серьезно продолжил.  
\- Я боялся, что ты убьешь Мамору Джиба, не дав мне возможности сказать, что на самом деле он – принц Эндимион, тот, кому мы клялись служить в Золотом Тысячелетии, которого должны были защищать, и которого предали, попав под власть Металлии. Я надеялся, что у меня будет время, чтобы все тебе объяснить, но ты, как обычно, предпочел сначала бить, а потом уж выяснять подробности…  
\- Так вы ЗАЩИЩАЛИ его? – осознал Зойсайт. – Я думал, вас взяли в заложники! Что ваша жизнь находится в опасности! Я думал, что спасаю вас!  
\- Да, - кивнул Кунсайт. – И я рад, что из этого плана вышло хоть что-то хорошее.   
\- Вы могли сначала сами встретиться со мной и все объяснить, - Зойсайт продолжал искать подвох: уж больно идиотской представала перед ним ситуация.  
\- Время показало, что ты не хочешь со мной встречаться, - Кунсайт легко улыбнулся, заметив, как Зойсайту в лицо бросилась краска. – Джедайту бы ты не поверил, а с Нефритом просто не стал бы разговаривать.  
\- К тому же, - к ним подошел Джиба, - именно я определял место встречи.  
Их глаза встретились, и Зойсайта внезапно вновь оглушила музыка. Она набрала силу, принеся с собой череду тех же образов, что преследовали Зойсайта во сне последние несколько дней, но на этот раз ярких и четких - и окончательно затихла, оставив после себя воспоминания о тех временах, когда лорд Зойсайт еще не был демоном Зойсайтом. Воспоминания, которые столько лет были надежно спрятаны Металлией от него самого. Ошеломленный, Зойсайт открыл глаза и увидел, что стоящий перед ним юноша изменился.  
Плечи его покрывал черный плащ, сверкала даже на неярком декабрьском солнце рукоять меча, тускло блестела вороненая сталь доспеха. Перед Зойсайтом стоял принц Эндимон, каким он помнил его в их последнюю встречу перед войной.  
Зойсайт упал бы на колени, если бы его не держал Кунсайт.  
\- Принц!  
Тот просто кивнул, приветствуя его возвращение.  
\- Так все это время эта музыка… - осознал Зойсайт.  
\- Была моим зовом, - подтвердил Эндимион с улыбкой.  
\- Но я не хотел ехать, - воскликнул Зойсайт. – Никогда не собирался возвращаться в Токио! Если бы не… - он помедлил. – Неужели вы и к этому приложили руку, Ваше Высочество?  
\- Скажем так, - рассмеялся тот, - мир прислушивается к желаниям принца Земли.  
\- Не хотел бы разрушать эту идиллию, - сухо вклинился в разговор Джедайт, - но, поскольку тут только что резвились три демона, и, более того, был ранен принц, - он осуждающе покосился на Зойсайта, - предполагаю, что где-то в течение пяти-восьми минут сюда прибудет Ее Высочество с подругами. А я не хотел бы встречаться с нею в подобных обстоятельствах…  
\- А я бы вообще… - Нефрит подошел, брезгливо стягивая с себя испорченную куртку, - предпочел бы с ними не встречаться.  
Эндимион рассмеялся и взмахнул рукой:  
\- Ну, уж эту проблему я решу. Впрочем, сейчас вам, действительно, лучше уйти. В конце концов, у нас еще будет возможность встретиться и поговорить, не так ли, лорд Зойсайт? Или вы все еще планируете вернуться в Амстердам?  
Тот почувствовал, как на секунду руки Кунсайта чуть сильнее сжались на его талии, увидел, как Джедайт замер, глядя на него чуть исподлобья, как напрягся Нефрит, посмотрел в лукавые глаза Эндимиона и с совершенно легким сердцем ответил:  
\- Если честно, я все равно планировал расширять бизнес, принц. Почему бы мне не начать с Токио?  
И успел заметить, как Нефрит показывает Кунсайту большой палец.


End file.
